Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler is the main character and the representative subject of ''Downfall'' parodies. As such, ''Inside Out'' parodies, originating from within the Unterganger community and having a lot of Downfall parody influences, feature him as a crossover character, though not as significantly as Leopold Slikk. In Downfall parodies Adolf Hitler on the Hitler Parody Wiki}} Downfall parodies have given Hitler a significant backstory and personality shift, compared to his real life counterpart. Hitler, as seen in parodies, shows no signs of anti-Semitism, instead directing all his hate towards Hermann Fegelein due to the perceived notion of him committing "antics", which are either harmless pranks or supernatural abilities. In addition, Fegelein eludes being found, which irritates Hitler to no end. Other generals of Nazi Germany, as well as political figures, are also given backstories of their own, usually revolving around Hitler. Some of the significant parody series involving Hitler are "Hitler is informed", in which Otto Günsche informs Hitler of anything and everything, "Hitler plans", in which Hitler's plans are always objected to by Alfred Jodl, and "Hitler phones", in which various characters and Hitler contact each other via telephone. All of these have been carried over to Inside Out parodies with their own characters, becoming "Riley is informed", "Joy plans" and "Riley Andersen's Intercultural Exchange" respectively. In order to explain the availability of modern technology to this Hitler, Untergangers have created various explanations. For example, the parodies by Hitler Rants Parodies take place in a separate universe, detailed with a timeline and factions other than Nazi Germany. Others prefer an ad-hoc universe without clear definitions as to when or how Hitler co-exists with modern technology. In Inside Out parodies Unlike the Hitler of Downfall parodies, who is separated from the real-life Adolf Hitler in personality as well as historicity, there are actually significant factors pointing to the fact that Hitler, in Inside Out parodies, is as good as the real deal, including his actual existence in 1945 with the only "modern" technology being put forward by the Nazis themselves and being extremely limited. However, he is still portrayed by Bruno Ganz using footage of Downfall, rather than any archival footage. A subplot of the "Riley Andersen's Intercultural Exchange" series features Hitler and the bunker crew at its core. Riley Andersen vs. Adolf Hitler, in particular, shows him having invented a telephone that can call people across time, and he uses this to contact Riley Andersen. However, Riley's information about the future, emphasizing Hitler's death and the prevalence of democracy, sends Hitler to despair, leading him to commit suicide as Riley reported to begin with. Then, in Riley Andersen vs. Hermann Fegelein, Fegelein congratulates Riley on killing Hitler off and grants her antic powers. Inside Hitler briefly depicts Hitler's emotions during an instance of the "Hitler is informed" series playing out typically. In it, Hitler's emotions are actually repurposed clips of Bill Andersen's emotions, who activate a wartime-like console, making Hitler go progressively more and more infuriated with the informing, despite Günsche not saying anything else. Other Untergangers, not directly involved in Inside Out parodies, have also chosen to depict Hitler's emotions, though in their case, they use clips of Bruno Ganz as Hitler, instead of any Inside Out clip. What Untergangers expected when they clicked on "Riley Andersen vs. Adolf Hitler" is a video parodying Downfall parodies as a whole, and in particular the Hitler Vs series brought forward by Hitler Rants Parodies, in which Hitler and another character fight using a certain phrase that they shout. Comparisons Riley Joy Gallery hitler_upgrade.png|Who presses "upgrade" on Hitler and what were they expecting? Category:Downfall parody characters